Donuts
by Bittersweet412
Summary: They were lovers before. Tsukiruka A.K.A. TSUKISHIMAXRIRUKA  one-shot enjoy. some lemonnnzzz


just a short one-shot. i love this couple sooo much!Shūkurō is tsukishima's first name. enjoy!

bleach is not mine.

* * *

><p>It's been 2 years since I've stabbed her. 2 years since she last kissed me. 2 years since she last whispered my name and gave me that loving look that she always gave me. But this is necessary for our big plan, for Ginjo's sake.<p>

I remember the first time I met her. She was 16 years old while I had just turned 18. Her hair was about 22 centimeters shorter than what it is now. It was the same shade of fuchsia and silky shiny. Her eyes were still as captivating since the first time I saw her. Other than her hair the only thing that changed was that her body matured into the beautiful figure of a divine woman.

_2 years ago_

"Jaa, Shūkurō, why haven't you hugged me all day today?" She said with a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry honey, I've just been busy with all this college work. Never thought College would be this demanding for an honor student." I answered. When I turned around to see her, her hair was not put up with her regular pigtails, instead it was let loose and lying on her bare chest. She was lying down on my dorm bed with not a single bit of clothing on. This brought a pervy smile to my face. I took off my glasses and closed my book. I walked toward the edge of my bed and just stared at her, admiring her beauty. I'm so lucky to have you.

"Stop staring you look like a creep!" She exclaimed as she turned around showing me her bare smooth bottom.

"If that's so, then why do you want me inside you?" I smirked and got on top of my bed and began to caress her feet trailing up to her plump ass. I could feel her Goosebumps beginning to show and her pussy began to get wet.

"A-and who s-says I do?" She stuttered.

To answer her question, I stuck my index finger inside her, stoking slowly then immediately quickening my pace. Her gasps, moans, and grunts are what fueled me. I anticipated her climax so before she did I slipped myself inside her and began to make love to her. She always loved it from behind as I would play with her nipples, but this time I decide to be face to face with her and pound her as fast as I could as I looked straight into her eyes, into her soul. Seeing her face red amused me and I could not stop seeing her, my beautiful Riruka. We climaxed and stayed cuddling each other afterwards.

"So tomorrow is the day, huh?" she asked with a sad tone. Yes that was the last day I got to be with her before I changed her memory of me in order to begin the plan.

"Yeah, sadly it is. I will continue loving you even though you are destined to despise me. I think it would be impossible though because I am very handsome and smart, how would anyone really hate me?" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh shush, you're not that cute!" She said as she playfully punched my arm.

Then there was silence.

"Riruka, I _will_ continue to love you. Even if the plan does not end up working, I will find a way in order for us to be reunited. Trust me on that. I've created a device for you so you can use with your fullbring." She looked confused. I got up from my bed and went to my drawer to get the love gun.

"This here is the "Love Gun". Since your fullbring deals with love I figured that a catchy weapon would be of use for my lady to be able to defend herself." I said giving her the invention I created. She took the gun from my hands and put it on the side of my bed. She gave me a big hug and whispered into my ear.

"Thank you Shūkurō, I will continue to love you too."She then moved to my face and gave me a light kiss.

I had my fingers on my lips trying to regain the feeling of hers on mine. How long had I been dozing off?

"Master, I've brought some donuts for you!" came in a voice.

"Ahh Shishigawara-san, thank you very much just put them on the table over there. By the way you may leave early today. Take a day off." Riruka loves donuts…

Shishigawara then bowed and left.

It's been 2 years since I last saw her, soon she'll be mine again.

* * *

><p>hope you guys liked it. sorry its short and a bit rushed.<p>

read and review please.


End file.
